


Late Shift

by Katie74656



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie74656/pseuds/Katie74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and B'Elanna piece stuck somewhere in the post-Endgame cannon created by Christie Golden and Kirsten Beyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A quick late-night romp for Paris and Torres that has been rattling around in my head for a few months and distracting me at yoga. This follows canon as set out in the Kirsten Beyer novels.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all its glorious characters are the property of the CBS Corporation/Paramount Pictures. I don't own them, I just write about them.

Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris stifled a yawn as he exited the Turbolift. A young ensign, whose name escaped him at the moment nodded a quick ‘Sir’ as she entered the lift. Tom returned the gesture and carried on down the flats to his quarters.

“My God,” he thought “was I ever that young?” So much had changed that it was hard to remember that it had been just ten short years ago since his Kathryn Janeway had visited him in New Zealand offering him a second chance at his life. He’d gone from being a disgraced Starfleet officer, Maquis fighter and ex-convict to a husband, a father and the pilot that helped get the U.S.S. Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant. Now he served as First Officer to Captain Chakotay on his beloved starship as they ventured back to the Delta Quadrant. His incredulous thoughts distracted him and he was surprised to find himself already at his door. After entering his security code, the doors slip open with a quiet hiss. The lights were off and only the shine from the passing stars lit the room. Tom stopped just inside the door and removed his boots before venturing further into his cabin.

“Oh, damn! Miral!” he cursed softly, stepping on one of his daughter’s toys that littered the floor, which puzzled him as it was unlike B’Elanna to let Miral leave her toys out, unless B’Elanna had put Miral to bed early following a tantrum of some sort. The three-year-old had been putting both of her parents through their paces lately, asserting her independence with the tenacity expected of a Klingon. He kicked the offending toy off to the side, removed his grey and black uniform jacket and draped it over the arm chair. He quietly crept into Miral’s sleeping cabin and kissed her ridged forehead, careful not to wake her. Miral stirred slightly in her sleep, reached out for Toby the Targ and rolled over. Tom watched her for a few seconds more before silently limping back out of the room.

Tom noticed two things as he approached his and B’Elanna’s sleeping cabin. The first was the noise, somewhere between a purr and a growl that was rumbling from the bed. The second was a distinct smell that made him forget about his fatigue and the pain in his foot; it was the glorious, musky aroma of his half-Klingon wife’s arousal. Throwing a quick glance behind him to ensure that Miral’s door was closed, he slid into his own room, careful not to disturb his wife. 

B’Elanna was lying on the left side of the bed and was rolled away from the door. He could see the strap and back of her crimson silk nightie that he had given her years ago. Her face was buried in the bend of her left elbow and, although Tom couldn't see her right arm beneath the covers, he knew exactly where it was. Feeling his own arousal stirring, with practised ease, he quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed behind B’Elanna. Spooning his body to hers, Tom reached over with his right hand and entwined his fingers with hers in the warm, wet thatch of dark curls. B’Elanna growled low in her throat and arched her back, grinding her hips towards Tom and feeling the pressure of his erection against her back. Tom met her growl and used his unoccupied hand to brush the hair off B’Elanna’s neck. He blazed a trail of kissed from behind her ear to the base of her neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin near her shoulder, all the while participating in his wife’s ministrations. Although Tom’s blunt human teeth didn't break the skin, B’Elanna hissed with enjoyment and moved her hand to cover his. Tom slipped two fingers into her wet centre, his thumb expertly finding her swollen clitoris, and began intimately massaging his wife. Instinctively, B’Elanna began rocking her hips in rhythm with their hands and began moaning, her head still buried in her arm, sweat gathered along her ridges.

“Tommie,” she groaned urgently, pressing her hand harder against his. Tom smiled, knowing she was close and added one more skilled finger to his practice. He licked along her shoulder blade, feeling the indentations from his first bite, before burying his head in her dark hair as she bucked against him. B’Elanna inhaled sharply, her entire body tensing before releasing a muffled cry into her pillow as her climax broke over her. Tom held her as he felt her strong inner muscles pulse around his fingers. As her orgasm subsided and her breathing returned to normal, B’Elanna rolled onto her right side and deep brown eyes met vibrant blue. Without words, Tom grabbed for the hem of B’Elanna’s nightdress and slipped it off over her head as she reached to remove the last article of clothing between the two of them.

Desperate for his own release but eager to continue their game, Tom bowed his head to take B’Elanna’s breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking like a hungry infant. He lifted her left leg onto his right hip and finally met her lips as he slid into her ready folds. B’Elanna arched as her husband filled her and growled with satisfaction, encouraging his hand to replace his mouth at her breast. He lingered there briefly before sliding his hand down to her left hip to help control his own rhythm. His lizard brain was screaming for him to quicken their pace and bring about his own release, but he ignored it, wanting to savour their joining, which, since Miral and their new assignments as First Officer and Fleet Engineer, had been few and far between. Staring into B’Elanna’s eyes, he knew she felt the same way, and he braced them both before rolling B’Elanna to her back, pinning her arms over her head. In response, B’Elanna wrapped both legs around Tom’s hips, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. There was nothing Tom could think of now that would delay the inevitable and his eyes rolled back into his head as B’Elanna raked her finger nails down his back, and sank her teeth into his jaw. Tom tensed with pain and pleasure as his orgasm consumed him. He collapsed on top of her, and they lay together, feeling each other’s hearts pounding. Tortuously, Tom rolled onto his side of the bed and propped himself up on his left elbow, kissing B’Elanna’s ridges and down her nose before their smiling lips met in a passionate kiss.

“Welcome home,” B’Elanna purred, rolling back to her left side, and wrapping her husband’s arm around her as the two fell quickly into a satiated slumber.


End file.
